


We Can't Be the Only Ones Out Here

by Lil_Faustus



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, space and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Faustus/pseuds/Lil_Faustus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young boy by the name of Thomas Samara spends much of his time looking at the stars. He hopes to find something, however doesn't know for sure what to do when that something finds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Be the Only Ones Out Here

_The Universe is huge, much bigger than Indianapolis, the biggest city I have ever been to. There’s no way we’re on the only planet that supports life. There could be trillions of other species out there that we will never know about. Hell, there are millions of species in rain forests and the oceans on our own planet that we don’t know about. I was born much too soon._

* * *

The tri-colored tabby next to Thomas nuzzled his hand, letting out a soft mew. He chuckled and scratched behind her ears. “I know, twelfth time this month,” he says to her softly, looking back up at the night sky. “I won’t be out here long, don’t worry,” he winked at the feline, “Only until 1 am. I promise.”

He chuckled, letting the stray tabby curl up on his lap. The boy had been watching the sky for nearly a year, sometimes staying late enough to watch the sun rise. He is eighteen, attending Crawfordsville High School with a senior class of only 120, a small size compared to past classes. He has a few friends, none as interested in the universe as he.

Let’s introduce the main character now. His name is Thomas Sapphire Samara. He was born in bad circumstances, meaning his biological parents were unable to financially support a child. So, they put him into adoptive care. The couple that found him four years later already had a little girl of two years old, but had enough of a scare during the pregnancy that they didn’t want to try for another baby. He fit in easily and became the helpful older brother and mindful son that the couple wanted. It was clear that he was adopted given that he had darker skin than the rest of his family, but they happily treated him as one of their own.

His love of cosmology and the universe had come from his adoptive father. When he was younger the two would watch endless amounts of sci-fi movies and study maps of the constellations. Even today the two would watch meteor showers together and watch the news to see if anything new in space was discovered.

As he was now, laying down on the back porch of his parent’s two-story house with a cat on his lap, he was naming off a few constellations that were visible in the early spring sky. “That one is Hydra, normally seen in the Southern Hemisphere but can be seen in the Northern Hemisphere from… January to May I think. That there is Leo, the lion,” He peeks down at the small feline on his lap. “Are you listening, Gemini? I’m giving you valuable information on the stars in our solar system!” He sits up, the cat not moving on his lap. In fact, she seems to have fallen asleep. “You lazy bum,” Thomas chuckles warmly, then returns his gaze to the sky above. 

“That one is Ursa Major, the bear that always appears in the Northern Hemisphere. It contains the Big Dipper,” He sighs, watching the sky almost longingly. “If only we chose a house without all of this light pollution. I would kill to see all of the stars far away from the city,” He slumps in his seat slightly, tracing Ursa Major with his eyes. He blinks, then blinks again and sits up straighter.

“A satellite?” He frowns, narrowing his eyes as he spies some strange light movement. Thomas contemplated getting his telescope to get a closer look, but feared he might lose it if he blinked again. The light above pulsated slightly, sometimes seeming brighter than when he first spotted it. “It must be a satellite.. Don’t get your hopes up, Tommy,” He sighs and tries to look away, but finds himself drawn to the light like a moth.

The little cat resting on his lap, Gemini, pricks her ears up. She suddenly sits up and gazes upwards, her pupils huge as she follows the floating, pulsating star with her eyes. Thomas glanced down at her, then back up at the sky. “So you see it too,” he spoke softly, “It must not be a satellite after all.”

As he spoke, the light started to shine brighter, looking bigger and closer than it was before. Gemini stood up fully and hopped off of Thomas’s lap, meowing loudly at the light. Thomas shot up, standing despite his shaking knees. The duo watched the approaching light. It grew dimmer as it came closer, as if whatever it was knew that civilization was around and didn’t want to startle them. The light was silent, eerily so. Thomas watched it grow closer, seeming to head straight for his back porch. Suddenly, he saw the shape.

It was oval shaped, with lights on the bottom of it that circled the rim of the ship. It looked sleek and high-tech, not the stereotypical flying saucers he had seen in the movies he and his dad watched. Thomas watched the craft veer off and silently land in the park near his house, or at least that’s where he assumed it landed.

“G-Gemini. You saw that too, right? I’m not asleep on the porch with you on my lap.. Right?” He looked down at the cat with wide eyes.

Unfortunately, the feline offered no advice, as she had curled up and fallen back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mun’s notes: This is just a little test to see how far I’ll actually get in a story with this little guy. :3 I hope I keep the inspiration to continue writing! Constructive criticism is always accepted, please do not hesitate to leave feed back! Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story is also posted at ( http://lf-thisisyourheart.tumblr.com/post/117220075455/we-cant-be-the-only-ones-out-here ) on my tumblr sideblog for fics and characters and stuff.


End file.
